


Catradora Wedding Short

by genderqueer_turtle



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Writing Prompt, super short, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderqueer_turtle/pseuds/genderqueer_turtle
Summary: Just a Catradora wedding short I wrote because of a ask prompt I got on tumblr
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 95





	Catradora Wedding Short

**Author's Note:**

> I got a writing prompt on tumblr requesting a Catradora wedding or domestic au. So i wrote this extremely short story. Hope you enjoy it!

“No way Sparkles. I won’t wear that.” Catra shoved away the beautiful wedding dress that Glimmer held out. 

“But Catra, this is your big day! You should do something special! Plus, I know Adora would _love_ to see you in a dress.” Glimmer shoved it back to Catra, who sighed and went into the changing room to put it on. 

Catra came back out wearing a floor length wedding dress, simple yet elegant. It had lacey sleeves and a sweetheart neckline. Her arms were crossed, clearly annoyed.

“I feel like I can’t move. Look, I love Adora, and I’m super glad that we’re getting married. But I wouldn’t be caught dead in this. I’m changing.” She stalked back into the changing room and came out, handing the dress to Glimmer as she headed to the suit section.

* * *

The day of the wedding came and Adora was getting ready. Mermista was doing her hair and makeup, and Frosta was bossing the guests around, making sure they all got to their seats. 

Finally, it was time for the ceremony. Bow stood by Adora, waiting to walk her down the aisle. Adora could see her soon to be wife standing at the front of the church. Catra was wearing the most stunning suit Adora had ever seen. It was white, with red details. White wasn’t a color Catra liked to wear, but Adora loved it on her in that moment. 

Catra turned and smiled one of her rare smiles that were saved only for Adora. Adora couldn’t help but giggle as she walked down the aisle. Finally, Adora joined her cat girlfriend, soon to be wife, at the alter. 

“Hey Adora,” Catra said, just like she used to. 

“Hey Catra,” Adora said back, mimicking Catra’s manner. Catra smiled. 

“You look like a princess. Which I guess, makes sense.” Catra stammered, trying to find the words to best express her thoughts. 

Adora took Catra’s hands, the two of them ignoring King Micah, who was performing the ceremony. 

“You look perfect, even better than you did at Princess Prom, and you looked amazing back then.” 

Finally, they heard King Micah ask them to repeat the vows, and they did, not breaking eye contact for a moment. They exchanged rings, beautiful golden bands picked out by Scorpia, and finally heard the words they had been waiting to hear all day.

“You make kiss,” King Micah said, and the two wasted no time. Catra grabbed Adora and dipped her down, just like she had at Princess Prom. Only time, she followed her new wife down, kissing her, while the crowd cheered on. Catra pulled the two of them up and they walked down the aisle together, hand in hand. Netossa and Spinnerella cheered especially loud as they passed, the older couple had been a big help in planning the wedding. 

That day, Catra smiled more than anyone had ever seen her smile. Anyone, that is, except for Adora. 


End file.
